Friends for Eternity
by edwardbella001
Summary: What if Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were born? This is a story on how they grow up as kids and into teenagers where their feelings for each other start to blossom. All Human
1. Friendship

Title: Friends for Eternity

Summary: What if Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were born? This is a story on how they grow up as kids and into teenagers where their feelings for each other start to blossom. (All Human)

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Okay, so here's another story I've been thinking about doing for a while now. I hope you guys like it! Bella is nine and Edward is eleven. Each chapter will probably increase by a year. So, for example, in chapter two, Bella will be ten and Edward will be twelve. Enjoy!

* * *

**Preface**

Edward leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. This was something that I really wasn't expecting. It was magical though. The best kiss I've ever had… I guess that's understandable though. I mean, besides him the only other person I've ever kissed is Jacob. It's hard for me to believe that all this is just happening now. I mean, we've been friends for so much longer, why didn't it happen sooner?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friendship**

"Would you just do it already?" Jacob asked me.

I looked down at his chewed gum that sat in the palm of my hand. "I don't wanna play truth or dare anymore!"

"You're just chicken."

"I'm not a chicken."

"Baaaaccchhh! Baacchh!" He was mocking me, making noises.

I swallowed then picked up his gum and popped it into my mouth and started chewing. It surprisingly, tasted the same as if nobody had already had it in their mouth. "There. I'm not chicken!"

"Well, it took you long enough."

In the background, I could hear my daddy talking to Billy. They were joking about Jacob and me growing up and falling in love. Ew! Jacob is gross, okay? Boys are sick. Well, not all of them. Edward is my best friend and he's not gross. I just play with boys because it's not like there's very many girls to play with around here.

"Okay, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Hmm… Since I'm not a sissy like you, I think I'll take a dare." He answered me, acting cocky.

"Okay, fine. Um… I dare you to," I hated coming up with dares, it was so hard. "I dare you to… kiss me." I said, knowing that he would. I planned to run from him as soon as he got anywhere near me.

"Ew, I'm not kissing _you_!"

"I thought you weren't chicken!"

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine," He mumbled then leaned down and was about to kiss me when I turned around and started sprinting away from him.

As I was running, I turned around and saw him catching up with me. "Hey! I'm not going to lose this dare just because the person I'm suppose to do the dare on is running away!"

My head was still turned around, looking at Jake while still running at the same time. As soon as I whipped my head around, Edward was standing right there in front of me. I tripped over my shoe laces and Edward quickly picked me up, putting me behind him. Jake came to a stop a few seconds later, trying to get to me.

"Just leave her alone already." Edward said to him.

"No, we're playing a game and she has to come out so we can finish it." Jake said. I stepped closer to Edward, burring my head in the crook of his arm.

"Well, it doesn't seem like she wants to play anymore so just leave her alone."

"And what if I don't?" Jake asked.

"I'll put your head into that mud puddle over there."

I smiled. Edward would always stick up for me no matter what.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone." Jacob said then turned and stalked off towards the porch of my house.

"Thank you!" I squealed at Edward and threw my arms around his waist. He hugged me back for almost two seconds before pushing me away.

"You're welcome; now stop hugging me like that."

"Oh, come on. I know you like hugging me; I'm your best friend!" I yelled.

"You are not my best friend." He said stubbornly.

"Yes I am, admit it!"

He sighed. "You're my best _girl_ that's a friend. How's that?"

"Good enough."

He nodded then started crossing from my backyard into his own. We've lived right next to each other for as long as I can remember.

I walked slowly, watching him. He walked over to his tree and started climbing up to get into his tree house. I ran after him and looked up as he was climbing.

"Can I come up too?"

"No."

"Please? I'll be quiet!" I begged.

"Fine, but if you ever tell any of my friends you were up here, you'll regret it."

"Okay!" I said excitedly and scurried up the ladder and into the tree house with him.

"So… what do you do up here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I come up here when I'm bored of it I'm thinking."

"Oh, okay… Thanks for making Jacob leave me alone."

"You're welcome. I don't like that kid."

"Why not?"

"Because he's mean to you."

I shrugged. "He's not that mean. I can deal with him and when I can't, then you can." I said truthfully.

He smiled. "That's true."

We were quiet for a few seconds then I went and looked out the window of the treehouse. "Oh, pretty."

"What?" Edward asked then moved over towards the window too and looked up. "I don't see anything."

I pointed towards the sky at the twinkling stars. "Right there! Look at the stars. They're really pretty tonight."

"You're such a girl." He said then moved away.

"Well, you're such a boy." I said back.

"Yeah, well, at least I wouldn't run away if someone was trying to kiss me." My mouth dropped open.

"You were listening?"

"Well, there was nothing else to do. I can't believe you put his gum into your mouth! That's disgusting."

"It was a dare!"

"That's still gross and then you had to dare him to kiss you. What's up with that?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything and I remembered that the last time you and I were playing truth or dare, I dared you to kiss me but you wouldn't, remember? You still owe me for that since you chickened out!"

"I did not chicken out."

"Did too!" I yelled.

I could tell that he was starting to get angry. He moved closer to me, making me back up the wall of the tree house. He lifted my head up and pecked me on the lips, making me jump.

"There, are you happy?"

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Well, you wouldn't leave me alone about it."

"You just kissed me!" I yelled in disgust.

"Shhh! Why did you dare me to do it if you didn't want me to?"

"Because you would make this really funny face. I didn't really want you to kiss me!"

"Well, I did. I have your first kiss." He said almost proudly.

"No you don't! That didn't count!"

"Oh, yes it did." I could tell he was just doing this to annoy me and to amuse himself.

"I'm going to erase it!"

"You can't erase a kiss."

"Oh, yes you can!" I huffed angrily then started climbing down the latter of the tree house and ran inside my house. I went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

About an hour later, after everyone went home, Charlie and Edward came inside the house. Edward was going to spend the night tonight since his dad, Carlisle, had to leave early tomorrow morning for the hospital for some meeting. Edward got ready for bed and laughed at me when he passed the bathroom and I was still brushing my teeth.

"Goodnight Bella. I still have your first kiss!" He called from the guest bedroom.

"Night Edward and no you don't!" I called back as I snuggled into the covers on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! If you have any questions then let me know! I will also update my other story soon. 

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like fast cars are to the Cullen's!


	2. Jealousy

Title: Friends for Eternity

Summary: What if Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were born? This is a story on how they grow up as kids and into teenagers where their feelings for each other start to blossom. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Okay, in this chapter, everyone will be two years older than the previous chapter. Usually it will only be a year that is skipped, but I decided to make it a two year skip for this chapter. And just to clear it up, in this chapter, Bella is eleven, Jacob is twelve, and Edward is thirteen. Also, baseball is mentioned in this chapter and if I get any of the terminology wrong, please forgive me! lol

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Jealousy **

I sighed as I sat in the crowd watching the most boring sport ever. Why did Edward and Jacob have to be interested in baseball? I mean, come on. If you're going to play a sport then you should at least pick something remotely interesting. Baseball: Throw ball, hit ball, catch ball, and run. What's the point? You just get all muddy and dirty with grass stains and sweat. Gross.

"Hey Bella." I was greeted by Jessica, basically one of my only girl friends. What can I say? I just like hanging out with guys better.

"Hi Jess." I smiled, standing up and hugging her.

"How long has the game been going?"

"I don't know, like ten minutes. Ten very long, terribly slow minutes." I whined.

"Oh, calm down. You know what the good part is though?"

"What's that?" I asked, stuffing a huge cheese covered chip into my mouth. Okay, that was the good thing about baseball: the food.

"Hello, look at all the really cute guys down there."

I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I'm friends with most of them, but I don't think they're cute."

"Bella, you have problems… Let's see… Look at Edward. Doesn't he look attractive?"

"Eww! Shut up, that's sick."

"Oh, come on. I know you like him. You're with him 24/7."

"Yeah, because he's my best friend."

"If you say so…" She said sarcastically.

"I do say so."

"Okay, well… then what about Jacob? When you're not with Edward you're with him."

"Jake, again, is just another friend. That's it."

"Well, he likes you and I think you like him too." Jess said. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Oh! See, I knew you liked him!"

I looked down. "No, I don't."

"He's not a bad choice, Bella! He's very hot."

I fidgeted in my seat and smiled, ignoring Jessica and continued to watch the game. A while later, we were down by a point which had everyone on the edge of their seats. I decided that I couldn't sit down anymore and walked over towards the fence right in front of the game and leaned on it, watching. I started spacing out and finally came back as soon as I heard everyone cheering and jumping up and down. I realized that we had won and ran out of the fence. I ran towards Edward, almost tripping in the process, and pulled him into a hug.

"Yay! We won!" I shouted into his shoulder.

"Yeah, we did." He hugged me back. We pulled back from each other a few seconds later and he has a smile on his face, but it wasn't directed towards me. It was something that was over my head. I turned around to see what was catching his attention then immediately stepped back when I realized who he was grinning at.

He turned and looked back at me, placing his hand on my head and patting me like a dog. A dog! What was that about? "I'll see you later, kid." Kid? What the heck was that? He walked away from me and started walking towards Lauren. I sighed when I saw him hug her.

"Bella!" I heard a voice come from behind me. It was then that I realized I'd been glaring at Lauren. Whoops. I hope she didn't notice. I whipped my head around and smiled at Jacob who was coming towards me.

"Jakey!" I yelled back playfully because I knew he hated it. He came over to me quickly and scooped me up into his arms.

"We won!" He shouted.

"I know! I'm so proud of you guys!" I gushed.

He smiled when we pulled away from our hug. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure, but let me go ask my dad really fast," I skipped over to Charlie and asked. He said sure and gave me some money. I thanked me then walked back over to Jacob. We went toward the concession stand, hand in hand, which I thought was a little awkward, but didn't say anything. We ordered our ice cream then sat down at a picnic table and began eating.

"Has Edward been acting weird lately?" I asked him, and then licked the side of my cone where the ice cream was dripping.

"Not really. I mean, he's always weird but no weirder than normal."

"Be nice!" I laughed.

"Well, he is."

"But he's still my best friend."

"It sure doesn't seem like it anymore."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, since he has a girlfriend now, doesn't that sort of leave you out?"

I started chocking on my ice cream. I didn't even know you could choke on ice cream. I mean, it's liquid, shouldn't it just slide down? "He has a girlfriend? How come I didn't know about this?"

"I thought you did, sorry. You guys tell each other everything."

"Well, he didn't tell me," I said, looking down, and feeling slightly hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just… I don't know, I just thought he would have told me this."

"It's okay, Bells." He said, leaning across the table and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine… Thanks for telling me." I said. We got up and threw our trash away then Jake offered to give me a piggy back ride to the field. I eagerly jumped on his back and placed my arms around his neck.

"Put me down if I'm heavy." I said, self-consciously.

He snorted. "You're kidding me, right? You're lighter than a feather." I blushed at what he said and got a better grip around his neck.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Hmm... I don't care."

"Okay," He answered then started to lightly jog towards the middle of the field. I giggled. As soon as we got there, Jake let go of my legs and I jumped down, or tried to anyway. As soon as my left foot hit the ground wrong, I was falling back. I grabbed Jacob's shirt because it was the only thing I could reach for and he came crashing down on top of me.

He chuckled then moved his arms to take his weight off of me. "You're such a klutz, you know that Bella?"

I blushed again. "So I've been told." Before I knew what was happening, he was leaning his head into me. Was he going to kiss me? I was only in the sixth grade for crying out loud! But… I guess I sort of wanted to kiss him too because I found myself leaning forward too and as soon as our lips were about to touch, I heard someone yell which made us both jump.

"Get off her!" I recognized that voice and he did not seem very happy. I immediately felt Jake quickly roll off me and stand up. Edward turned to me and held out his hand, helping me up.

"Edward, it's not a big deal. It's not like he was hurting me." I tried to say, but he ignored me all together.

"If I ever see you on top of her like that again, I swear I will put your head through a wall. And don't even think I'm kidding."

"Dude, calm down. We just fell, that's it." Jake said.

"I don't care. If you ever…" I cut him off.

"Edward! Stop it," I grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Come on, let's just go."

I heard him let out a breath then shake my grip off of his wrist. I had to keep a steady jog just to keep up with him. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Threaten Jake like that? Why would you do that?"

"Because he was hurting you." He still hasn't looked my way yet.

"He was not! And don't you think I could have taken care of myself if he was? I'm not four anymore, Edward. I can take care of myself."

He spun around and stopped dead in his tracks, towering over me. Man, he's gotten tall in the last year. "Fine. If I see you drowning to death the next time we go to the lake or bleeding to death from one of your stupid clumsiness falls, I'll just walk right by like I didn't see anything."

I started to feel bad for what I said. "Edward…" But he cut me off.

"No, I'm going home." He said then left me standing on the side of the baseball field.

* * *

I went home with Charlie where we started making dinner together. I didn't trust him to make it alone and he said I was too young to be cooking by myself so we had a compromise. He would do the cutting and getting things out of the oven and I would stir and basically do everything else.

"So, did you like the baseball game, Bella?" He asked me.

"I guess… You know I don't really like sports very much."

"I know, but you seemed like you were having a good time."

"Yeah, when the game finally ended."

He chuckled at me. "Well, you seemed like you were having a good time with Jacob Black."

My cheeks started to burn. "Yeah… I did."

"You remember our rule right?" He asked me suspiciously.

"What rule?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with him. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No boyfriends until you're sixteen."

I smiled. "I know daddy, calm down." I said then stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

We put everything on the table and had a good dinner together. Afterwards, we cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes. Charlie moved to the living room when everything was finished and I went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and pulled on one of Edward's shirts that he had left here. I smiled down at it even though it was three times bigger than me. He had left this shirt here last summer when he was going to summer camp. I told him that I was going to miss him and started crying. He felt bad and left me one of his shirts to wear at night. He had told me that whenever I wore the shirt at night that it meant he was one day closer to coming back to me.

I sighed and picked up my dirty clothes and put them in my hamper. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and washed my face. I went back into my room afterwards and tried to decide what I should do. It was too early to go to bed… I settled on reading. I grabbed a book off my book shelf and settled in on my bed.

After about an hour of reading, Charlie had gone off to bed and I still wasn't tired. I turned and looked at the clock, it was ten. I sighed and turned my lamp off and rolled over. I tossed and turned for about twenty minutes then threw the covers off me. I put some socks on and threw on my tennis shoes. As noiseless as I could, I went down the stairs and out the back door. I ran towards Edward's backyard and climbed up the latter of his tree house. As soon as I got inside, tears were flowing down my cheeks. I'm not sure why exactly; probably because I couldn't stand to be in a fight with Edward. I curled myself up into the fetal position and cried.

After a few minutes, I continued crying, but felt like I was being watched. I tilted my head up and saw that Edward was standing on one of the latter legs with his hands balancing himself on the tree house. He quickly pulled himself up and scooted toward me.

I sat up all the way this time and wiped my eyes, not wanting him to see that I was crying.

"Bella," He whispered. I didn't reply, but looked up at him. I knew he could see me because it wasn't so dark outside; the moon was really bright tonight.

"Hey," He whispered again and I felt the tears coming back. "Come 'er." He said then reached out to me and pulled my head down so that it was lying on his lap. He stroked my hair as I cried again. "Shhh, it's okay Bell. I'm here, it's okay."

We stayed like this for probably a good fifteen minutes until I sat up and wiped my eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset." I said.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," He shook his head. "I was the one that was being a jerk and I'm sorry for freaking out."

I smiled lightly. "It's okay. I forgive you, on one condition."

He sighed. "And what's that?"

"You have to promise you'll tell me the next time you have a girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you have to tell me the next time you have boyfriend."

My eyes were probably bulging out of my head. "What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!" I whisper-yelled.

"Then why did Jacob look like he was going to lick your face?"

I shuddered. "He did not!"

"Bella, I'm a guy, I'd be the one to know if he was about to kiss you or not."

"Well… maybe he was."

"Well… maybe I didn't like it." He said in a mocking tone.

"And why not? It's not like I can just say I don't like your girlfriend, which I don't by the way, but still."

"I don't get you point."

"My point is that I don't like Lauren."

"I don't like Jacob." We were quiet for a few seconds.

"Okay, how about this, the next time one of has a boyfriend or girlfriend, the other one has to approve of them. Deal?"

He sighed. "Alright, deal." He said then we shook on it. He leaned over and hugged me and I hugged him back, smiling. He pulled away and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you said this place was haunted."

"That was like a year ago, but yes, it's still haunted."

"And do you mind telling me why that is, again? I must have forgotten." He said in a joking tone.

I rolled my eyes. "You know the story! You already know why it's haunted."

"Humor me."

I sighed. "Two years ago you kissed me up here! I don't count that as I kiss though because I was like nine, right?"

He was laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, I can still see your face. You were somewhat terrified and furious at me for doing that."

"I still am!" I yelled. He laughed again and I gave him the evil eye.

"I'm going back to bed." I said then started to leave, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Do you want a repeat?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe when you don't have a girlfriend, you player." I said jokingly.

"Ouch! I am hurt Isabella Swan." I ignored him and moved to the other end of the tree house and lay down. "Are you sleeping up here?"

"Well, I don't think I'm going to make it back to my house before I fall asleep." I responded.

"I'm not going to let you stay up here alone."

"Then stay with me." I said then closed my eyes.

"Okay," He said then lay down next to me. "Night Bella."

I opened my eyes and leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for being there for me today."

"Don't mention it." He said then we both fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If I don't get enough reviews then I might not update!! Haha

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like playing the piano is to Edward!


	3. Disobeying

Title: Friends for Eternity

Summary: What if Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were born? This is a story on how they grow up as kids and into teenagers where their feelings for each other start to blossom. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Also, don't any of you remember have a "boyfriend" or "girlfriend" when you were in sixth grade? I remember I did. Sorry if the Bella and Jacob thing seemed rushed to anyone. In this chapter, Bella is twelve, Jacob is thirteen, and Edward is fourteen. Bella and Jacob are in middle school together and Edward is a freshman in high school.

* * *

Chapter 3: Disobeying

"Bella! Guess what, guess what!" Jess plopped down beside me in the cafeteria at lunch. Of course, I was pretty sure what she was going to say: I'm going to the dance on Friday! Whatever. I was so sick of listening to the gossip over who was going with whom to the dance.

"What?" I sighed.

"Guess!" She grinned.

Great…. "Um, Mike asked you to the dance?"

She suddenly frowned. "How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess…"

"Well, yeah you got it right! I'm so excited! You're coming too, right Bella? I mean, I know you don't have a date, right? But you can still come! It'll be fun." She screeched.

"Nah, I'm not really the dance kind of girl."

"Oh, come on."

"Well, I already have plans on Friday anyway…" I made up quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh… Alice and I are going to the movies. As sort of a boycott thing," I kicked Alice under the table.

"Ow!"

"Right, Alice?" I widened my eyes so she knew to play along.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies…" She agreed.

"Oh, well, okay then. Angela is coming over to my house tomorrow and we're going to get ready together."

"Okay, have fun." I smiled brightly, praying she would go away.

"I'll see you around Bella." She got up and went to join her other friends.

"Thank god she's gone. I can only take so much Jessica in one day." I complained to Alice.

"Hey, I thought we were going to dance? Didn't we discuss this?"

"No, you discussed it with me and I moaned the whole time."

"Bella! I already knew how to do your hair and everything! I had a dress and shoes picked out too!" She whined.

"Alice, I don't dance, okay? Besides, I don't have anyone to go with."

"Neither do I!"

"Well, as soon as we get there, you'll have guys all over you anyway."

"That's not fair."

"Why don't you go with Rosalie? I bet she wants to go."

"She's sick. That's kind of why she's not here today."

"She'll be better tomorrow."

"Bella Marie Swan! You're going!" Alice said sternly which made me laugh.

"Okay, how about this. You and Rose can come over to my house of Friday after school. I'll help you guys get ready and we'll pig out on junk food until eight where you guys can leave for the dance?"

Alice sighed. "Fine, but I'm getting you to go." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I was so glad that school was over today. I was sick of all the dance talk going around. I had three guys ask me throughout the day, but I politely said no to all of them. I wanted to go with _someone_but not any of the ones that happened to ask me. I sighed as I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and went to the front of the school where Charlie was going to pick me up.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned around, but there was no one there, so I looked the other and jumped when I came face to face with Jake. I hated when he did that tapping thing where you tap them on the wrong side.

He immediately pulled me into a bear hug. I giggled and put my arms around his neck. I got butterflies in my stomach.

"I haven't seen you much lately." He said. We were both in seventh grade, but on different teams so we had no classes together.

"I know," I smiled sadly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said then pulled me into a hug again. I welcomed it, burying my head in his neck. He was almost a foot taller than me yet we were only like five months apart in age.

We pulled away from each other after a few seconds then sat down on a bench. "So, are you going to the dance tomorrow night?"

I looked down and shook my head. "Nope, I'm not."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I'm not really the dancing type, I guess."

"You're such a bad lair. You love to dance. Tell me the real reason why you aren't going."

I blushed. I should have known that excuse wouldn't work on him. "The guy I want to go with didn't ask me." I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"And this guy is?" I shook my head, looking up.

"Well, that's the same problem I'm having." I looked at him, confused.

"The girl you want to go with hasn't asked you? I'm sorry, but you're the guy, aren't you suppose to ask the girl?"

He laughs lightly. "Well, that's what I'm doing."

I stared at him. "What?"

"Bells, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I grinned and bit the inside of my lip nervously. "Really? You… you wanna go with me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

My grin grew larger. "Then yes, I will go to the dance with you."

* * *

I was really happy for the rest of the evening. I was humming while making dinner and doing the dishes, which made Charlie suspicious. I finally told him that I was going to the dance tomorrow night with Jake. He eyed my carefully then finally said okay. He'd always been okay with Jake and I hanging out together, he just didn't really like Edward and me hanging out very much… Why? I didn't know.

I went upstairs and did my homework then got ready for bed. I lay down, but was so excited that I could sleep. I threw my covers off and ran downstairs quietly to get the phone. Charlie was all ready asleep so I didn't want to wake him.

I came back to my room and shut my door then plopped back down in bed. I dialed a number that I knew by heart and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a deep voice say into the phone. I smiled.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to Alice please?"

"Hmm, I don't know," He said playfully. "Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow since I hear you're not going to the dance?"

"Oh, well… I… I am going to the dance now." I knew I'd have to tell him about Jacob and me going together, but I just… Didn't want to.

"Really? Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Oh, no reason," I said to quickly. "Can I please talk to Alice? It's important."

"Yeah, sure, but you do know that I'm going to find out whatever it is that you're hiding from me, right?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yeah, right." He said. "Alice! Phone!" He yelled in the background. I heard some static then Alice came on.

"Bella! Hi!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Hey Alice. Guess what, guess what, guess what!" I said happily.

"What is it?"

"Remember how I told you that I didn't want to go to the dance unless a certain guy asked me?"

"Yes! Did he ask you?"

"Yeah…" I blushed.

"Okay, so now tell me who it is that you said yes too!"

"Well, you know him."

"That's not much of a clue, Bella." She said, annoyed.

"He has dark brown hair and he's really tall."

"Oh. My. God… Edward is going to kill you."

"Why? What'd she do?" I heard Edward ask in the background.

"Shh!" I hissed. "It's Jake okay, and I really like him, but please don't tell Edward! Please! I'm begging you."

"Bella, you know I'm not good at keeping secrets."

"Please, for me!"

"Okay, I'll try my hardest."

"Thank you."

"Wow, little Isabella Swan's got a hot guy!" Alice yelled.

I blushed. "Yeah, I did…"

* * *

"Bella, would you please just come downstairs already?" I heard Alice scream from the bottom of the stairs. I was standing in her room, looking at myself in the mirror. Alice forced me into a short blue dress. She also did my hair, which was down and spiral curled around my head. She didn't do too much make-up, and that I was thankful for. Rose was still sick so she couldn't come tonight. Alice decided that we should get ready at her house since I was going to be putting make-up on and we didn't want to give Charlie a heart attack yet. After the dance, I was going to stay the night over here too.

I spun around and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I looked pretty… I felt self conscious though. I would have to walk downstairs and everyone would be watching me. "Bella! Let's go!" I heard Alice yell again.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I hurried out of her room and made my way for the staircase. I took a deep breath then started walking down the steps, looking down until about half way. I finally looked up, and I saw Edward watching me with this dazzled expression on his face, so I blushed and looked back down.

"Finally." Alice said and walked over, putting her arm through mine. "We're going to be late."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Alice, before you guys go, can I talk to Bella quickly please?" Edward asked.

"Edward! We're going to be late!"

"I'll make it fast. Come on Bella." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his kitchen.

"What's up?" I smiled at him.

"Hey, who are you going with tonight?"

I sighed and looked down. "You're going to get mad."

"Bella, just tell me."

"Jake. I'm going to Jacob Black."

He let out a snort and shook his head. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"You know I don't like him. He's going to hurt you, don't you understand that? I thought we had a deal?"

"We do! I just… I really like him."

"I don't care! Bella, he's not good enough for you. He's going to hurt you."

"Edward, don't do this. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Fine, but if you get hurt, don't come crying to me." He said then stalked off out of the kitchen.

* * *

EPOV

I was sitting in my room flipping through the channels when I heard the front door open then close. I knew Alice and Bella were home from the dance, so I didn't bother getting up. I was still furious at Bella for breaking our pact. When I couldn't find anything on TV, I threw the remote down on my on my bed and started for the stairs. I was bypassing the living room then stopped when I heard Bella's voice.

"I don't understand, Alice." I heard her cry. I quickly forgot about entering the kitchen and turned to the living room where Bella had her head buried in Alice's shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked automatically. Bella's head snapped up and she quickly started wiping her mascara stained face, avoiding my eyes.

"What. Happened?" I asked more forcefully, directing the question towards Alice this time.

Alice caught Bella's eyes, as if to ask her if she could tell. Bella shrugged, and looked down. "Well… You know how she was going with Jacob to the dance, right?"

I nodded. "What the hell did he do to her?"

"Well, apparently Bella wasn't the only one he asked to go with him to the dance." Alice said then put her arm around Bella who had started crying again.

"I'm gonna kill him! If he ever goes near either of you again, I'm going to put his head through a wall! That no good son of a…" Bella cut me off.

"Edward… Please." She begged, looking up at me with tear stained eyes. That immediately made me shut up.

I sat down on the couch on Bella's other side and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms around her. "Shh, it's okay." We sat like this for a while then I stood up. I kneeled down and put one arm around her shoulders and another one under her knees, she put her arms around my neck and I picked her up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to put her to bed."

Bella giggled. What a wonderful sound… "You make it sound like I'm a little kid." She smiled.

"You are." I said back and headed for the stairs, walking up.

"Edward, put me down. I can walk; I'm too heavy for you to carry me up the stairs like this."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up. I'm still mad at you." And she did. I walked into my bedroom and laid her down on my bed. I pulled the covers over her and pushed her hair out of her face as she closed her eyes.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for not listening to you." I smiled.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like compassion is to Carlisle! 


	4. Are There Feelings?

Title: Friends for Eternity

Summary: What if Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were born? This is a story on how they grow up as kids and into teenagers where their feelings for each other start to blossom. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Bella is fourteen, Jacob is fifteen, and Edward is sixteen. Bella and Jacob are freshmen and Edward is a junior. Do you think Edward and Bella well get together soon? Hmm…

* * *

Chapter 4: Is There Feelings? 

BPOV

High school is difficult, more so than I thought. I had honors English, earth science, P.E, and Algebra 1. Great… I just got out of English and now I was on my way to science. I went to my locker and while turning the combination lock, someone came up behind me and placed their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!" They said in a weird voice so I would have a hard time figuring out who it was.

"Hmm… Could it be Jake?" I guessed because the hands were warm and I could smell his cologne.

"Darn it." He said then moved his hands away from my face, turned me around and pecked my quickly on the lips. I smiled.

"Hi." I said, blushing before turning back to my locker. I got it open this time and pulled out my textbook and binder. I closed it quickly and Jake and I started walking together.

"So, how has your morning been so far?" He asked.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Well, I could make it better."

"Oh, yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?" I asked as we rounded a corner. He stepped in front of me and was about to kiss me again, but I saw a familiar face in front of me and pulled Jake back around the corner.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Oh, _he_ was there, wasn't he?"

I shrugged. "I haven't told him yet."

"Why not Bella?"

"Listen, we can discuss this later, I don't want to be late." I said. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him, smiled, and headed to my third period class.

I sat in the back of my class and put my stuff on the seat next to me, saving it for Alice. She skipped into the room, a bright smile on her face as she slid into her seat before leaning over and pecking me on the cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I said to her. She was surprisingly more jumping and jolly today than usual. I didn't know that was possible.

Alice flashed a smile. "I saw Jasper before class." She admitted. She'd had her eyes on him since out first day of high school. He's Edward's age, so he's a junior. Alice talks to him all of the time, and I can tell that Jasper enjoys her attention.

"Ah, so that's what the grin is about."

"He hugged me!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, Alice that's so cute!" I smiled at her.

"Ladies!" Mr. Holland said to Alice and me.

"Sorry we both mumbled and went back to our assignment which was to fill out a worksheet. I finished quickly then pulled out a blank sheet of paper and wrote:

_You didn't tell Edward about… well, about Jake and me, did you?_ I made sure Mr. Holland wasn't paying attention then tossed the note to Alice. She read it and wrote back quickly.

_No, of course not! I'm actually really scared for him to find out. He really freaked o__ut when I told him about Jasper. I don't know, maybe it's a brother thing. Anyway, you know how protective he is over you. He's not going to like it._

She tossed the note back to me and I sighed. _I'm scared to tell him too. I really like Jake though… I wish he could see that… I didn't get upset when he told me he was going out with Tanya__ last year_

Alice giggled quietly as if I'd missed something. _Bella, when are you going to get it throug__h your head that my brother love__s you? You can tell by the way he looks at you. I bet he__ went__ out with her to make you jealous._

I could feel my eyes pop out of my head. I wrote back quickly. _Edward and I are just friends, nothing more!_

Alice shook her head. _If you say so Bella…_

I rolled my eyes then shoved the note into my binder and went back to work. Was Alice right? Did Edward like me? Impossible! There was no way. We've been friends since I could remember, but that doesn't mean he likes me more than that all of a sudden… Right?

* * *

Alice and I had a tradition that every Friday night we would go to the football game, if it was at home, then we would go with Edward and get pizza. Tonight was exactly the same, except for one little tiny change to the plans. Alice, Jake, and I were going to ride the bus home together then go to my house before the football game. I decided that I needed to tell Edward at some point… I planned to do it after the game that way he wouldn't lose his concentration on the game. Edward had quit baseball after eighth grade and decided to just concentrate on football. He was pretty good, if I do say so myself.

We got to my house where Alice tortured me with a manicure and curling my hair. I sat there, glowering at Jake because he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. So, to get back at him, I reached over and held his hand. I told him to close his eyes and he did, which was not a wise thing to do. Alice handed me the red nail polish and I painted over his thumb and index finger before he pulled his hand away, feeling the cold liquid on his nails. Alice and I burst out laughing as he tried to rub it off with a paper towel. We tortured him for a while, not telling him how to take it off. Alice finally sat him down and used nail polish remover to get it off, while I got to sit and laugh at him.

When it was time for the game, Charlie dropped us off and we went to find a place on the bleachers. We sat sort of in the middle, mainly because it was the only place that had three seats left that were together. I sat in the middle of Jacob and Alice.

"Anyone want food?" Jacob asked us when we entered the second quarter of the game.

"Sure. Alice?" She practically was drooling on herself. I rolled my eyes and nudged her.

"What?" She asked her gaze still on the football field. "Do you want some nachos or something?"

"Yes please." She said.

"Okay, nachos it is." Jake smiled the left.

"Alice!" I said and she finally turned and looked at me.

"What Bella?"

"Remember, you need to close your mouth. Bugs will fly in."

Alice giggled. "Was it that obvious?"

"Just a tad."I smiled. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." She grinned and looked back towards the game. "Number 21." She murmured and kept watching Jasper.

Jake came back a while later. He gave us our nachos. I finished mine right at half time and all three of us went down to get something to drink. As we were walking, Jake reached over to hold my hand and I turned and smiled at him. We got in the long line and waited. As we waited, Alice texted Jasper and told him that they were doing well and to keep it up. The score was 21 to 7, so we were up by two touchdowns.

Jasper came up to Alice a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Alice turned around, grinning and draped her arms around his neck. I smiled. They liked each other so much and yet they were both to stubborn to go out already. Jacob pulled me into a hug. I looked up and smiled at him. We both leaned in slowly and kissed softly. I few seconds later, I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back slightly.

"Bella." Alice said in a panicked tone. She was staring at something, but I didn't know what. I looked around desperately, trying to find what she was looking at. Then I saw what it was and gulped. Looking right back at me was a hurt looking Edward. He wore a face that I've only seen once in my life. It was full of hurt and something that I couldn't put my finger on. He shook his head slightly then turned around in his grass stained football uniform and walked away. I stared after where he had been standing, not looking away.

* * *

We won the game. Alice, Jake and I were all waiting in the parking lot. Edward was taking Alice and I home and Jake was getting picked up. While we were waiting, I told Alice than Jake and I were going to go for a walk. Jake tried to hold my hand, but I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What's wrong Bells?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I… I can't be your girlfriend anymore, Jake."

He was quiet. "Wh-Why?"

I swallowed. "Edward is my best friend…" I trialed off.

"Everything always has to be about him!" He stepped in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "What do you want Bella?"

I was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm just… I don't want to do this anymore. I like you a lot, but I just… can't." Before I knew what was happening, Jake had his arms around my waist and was kissing me roughly. This scared me. I was trying to push him away from me, but it wasn't exactly working.

* * *

EPOV

I walked up to Alice who was sitting on the hood of my car. She was staring dreamily off into space. I smiled slightly at her and rolled my eyes. "Hey Al, where's Bella?"

"Oh, uh… She went for a walk with Jacob." I sighed and took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"How long has she been gone?"

"About fifteen minutes, I'm guessing."

"I'm gonna go find her. I promised Charlie I'd have her home at ten and it's already nine-thirty."

"Alright."

I walked back towards the football field, trying to find Bella. I walked around the corner and finally found her. I felt my stomach drop as anger and jealousy raged through me. I swear, would they never give it a rest? I saw Bella twice tonight and each time she was kissing _him_. I started walking closer, I had to get Bella and take her home. As I got closer, I heard Bella making a sort of screaming noise, but it sounded like her voice was muffled. Okay, I liked kissing too, but seriously, that's just a little disgusting.

I came closer to them and then saw why Bella was making those noises. Jacob had his arms around her waist tightly and Bella was pushing against his chest and kept trying to move her head away. I yanked Jacob's arms from around her and threw Bella behind me.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs in his face.

"I wasn't doing anything." He said innocently. My jaw tightened and was trying to control myself. I couldn't do it anymore and pulled my arm back and punched him in the face.

"Edward! Stop it!" I heard Bella scream with fear from behind me. I turned around to face her then grabbed her hand we started walking away together. We didn't say anything the rest of the way to the car but as soon as Alice saw us, she ran to Bella and helped her get into the back seat. Alice slide in after her.

"Bella, what happened? What's going on?" I heard my sister's voice as I got in and started the car.

"I..I…" Bella said, but she didn't finish.

"Edward?" Alice asked. I didn't say anything.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Alice yelled.

"Jake and I were going for a walk and… I told him that I wanted to break up because… well, because of Edwards face during half time; it scared me because he looked so upset," I could tell that she was fighting her emotions. I drove with my left hand as leaned and put the other one in the backseat, hoping Bella would take it. She did. She placed her small hand in mine and I wrapped my fingers around it as she continued. "Anyway, while I was explaining this to Jacob, he got… sort of angry and then he started kissing me. I tried to pull away, but I just couldn't. I was scared and that's when your brother showed up and well… got him away from me."

"Oh Bella," Alice said. "You are attracted to any type of danger, you know that?" I heard Bella giggle lightly. That was such a beautiful sound.

* * *

BPOV

Edward drove us back to his house. He told Alice she could go inside while he walked me home. I guess we didn't have time for pizza tonight. Edward put his arm around my waist like he was afraid I would fall over and walked me to my front door.

"Well, tonight was eventful, wasn't it?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah, it was." He lifted his arm and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. He pulled me into a gentle and protective hug.

"Bella…" I heard him breathe.

"Hmm?"

I could tell he was hesitating then he finally said, "Sleep good tonight." I nodded then we pulled out of our hug. He smiled my favorite smile then walked down the driveway then waited at the end. I turned and walked inside and then went to the window and saw him leave after a few seconds. He always wanted to make sure I got inside safely before leaving. I smiled then went upstairs, dreaming of Edward.

* * *

A/N: No more Jacob in my story! I do love Jacob in the books, but not in this story.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like motherhood is to Esme!


	5. Looks

Title: Friends for Eternity

Summary: What if Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were born? This is a story on how they grow up as kids and into teenagers where their feelings for each other start to blossom. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my story!!!! Thanks for the awesome reviews! In this chapter, Bella is 16 and Edward is 18. Bella is a sophomore and Edward is a senior. From this point on, chapters will be following a normal storyline.

* * *

Chapter 5: Looks

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan! I'm leaving in three seconds with or without you!" I heard Edward call up the stairs to me. I grabbed my back and bolted for the stairs, skipping down two at a time, causing me to trip.

"Ah!" Just as I was about to fall flat on my face, I felt Edward's hands catch me. He pulled me up and that's when I noticed his right hand was in a very awkward place. I felt my heart beat quicken and my cheeks turn scarlet. His hand was _on_ my chest.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry." He said quickly then jumped back about two feet from me. "I didn't mean too..."

"It's okay." I said, trying to hide my blush as I picked up my bag. We walked in silence to Edward's car where Alice and Jasper were waiting impatiently. I got into the passenger's seat as Edward went around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and sped out of my driveway.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so red? I don't think I've ever seen your face so red in my life." That made a new blush burst through me.

"I, uh…"

"You'll tell me later?" Alice guessed.

"Exactly." I said quickly then leaned into the seat more, drowning in mortification.

My gaze drifted out the window then I looked into the rear view mirror and saw Alice totally macking with Jasper in the backseat. There was major spit swapping going on back there. I was happy for them and everything, but gross. Once Edward noticed, he reached behind him and smacked Jasper's head.

"Hey! Not in my car. Stop kissing my sister." Edward said, half joking, and half serious. I giggled quietly.

"You're just jealous because you haven't had any action for a while." Alice joked. I watched Edward's face contort into a weird expression before he wore an aspect that I've never seen on his face.

"Well, I don't need the two of you playing tonsil hockey in my backseat. Besides, I have a girlfriend, remember?"

I saw Alice roll her eyes. "Sorry." She said before snaking her arm around Jasper, who looked down at her adoringly. There was no doubt that the look he wore was love. He watched her so carefully as if it almost hurt him not to look at her. I wish someone would look at me like that…

* * *

BPOV

"Bella!" Alice plopped down in the seat next to mine at lunch today. She'd been in a good mood today, not that it was a bad thing.

"Alice!" I said dramatically back, with fake enthusiasm. Today was just not my day.

"What's wrong?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just not in a great mood."

"Do you want some Midol?" Alice asked, and started digging through her purse. My face burned.

"No! Alice, I'm not on my period." I said the last part quietly.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed." She dropped the bottle of pills back into her bag. "Then what's wrong?"

"Well, I've just been…" I was cut off by Jasper slumping down next to Alice. He leaned over and kissed her. That made me a little more ticked. I turned away from them, not wanting to see goo goo eyes anymore.

"Hey, nobody puts Bella in the corner." Edward said in a deep voice. I looked up and giggled at him. He sat down then looked at me and laughed a little too.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, starting to brush my mouth.

"No, but you do have something in your hair." He said then reached over and pulled out a tiny piece of paper.

"Thank you. Alice didn't even notice."

"She's too busy making out over there."

"Yeah…" I sighed. I looked over at them and felt a little jealous. I looked away quickly and let my gaze fall on the table.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself the past couple days." Edward observed. "Are you… I mean, is it a… girl thing?"

Oh. My. God. Are you kidding me!? Why the hell does everyone think I'm PMSing? And why the hell would Edward (Edward of all people!) bring it up?

"No! It's not!" I blushed for the billionth time today.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry… Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're so full of it." He said, but he also knew that I wasn't going to tell him right now, so he dropped it. "So, are you coming to my party tomorrow?"

"Yes, I told you I would. I don't really want to, but I promised against my own will."

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're coming."

"I wouldn't miss it," I look a deep breath then let it out. "Where's Tanya?"

"She had to make up a test because she was absent yesterday." I nodded then went back to playing with the water I bought.

* * *

EPOV

"Edward!" I heard a sweet voice call from behind me. I smiled then turned around to see Tanya rushing towards me, her strawberry blonde hair whipping behind her flawless face. As soon as she got to me, she gave me a hug. When she was about to pull away, I tightened my grip around her waist and kissed her passionately. Her fingers knotted in my hair and let my hand start to slip into the back pocket of her jeans…

"Ahem." I continued to kiss Tanya but opened my eyes to see who was disturbing us. It was Alice. I decided to ignore her and closed my eyes, continuing to kiss my girlfriend.

I heard light footsteps come up in front of me. It was probably Jasper coming to meet Alice, but it wasn't his voice that I heard.

"They found each other already? How long have they been going at it now?" I heard Bella whisper, to who I was assuming was Alice. I quickly finished the kiss and pulled back. Tanya looked up at me with disappointed eyes before standing on her tippy toes and kissing me one last time. I didn't object. Afterwards, she smiled at me then stood beside me, holding my hand.

I looked at Bella, who was avoiding eye contact with me. Alice was kissing Jasper again, what else was new? I was through with trying to separate them. "You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Tanya and Bella said at the same time. Tanya got in the passenger's seat as Bella got into the back behind me and Alice and Jasper piled in after her. I drove Jasper home, and then dropped Alice and Bella off at my house. I went with Tanya to her house. Our plan was to do homework together, but that never usually happened. Her parents didn't get home until about six thirty so we had the house to ourselves until then.

We got to her house quickly. We took our books inside, like we were going to use them or something. She led the way and opened the door. As soon as we got inside, Tanya dropped her books on the couch then ran over to me and we started to kiss like every other day. Sometimes it seemed like that was all we did, but I really liked her so I wasn't complaining. I put my arms tightly around her waist and she put her arms around my neck, playing with my hair. We pulled away, breathless, a few minutes later. I smiled at her and she smiled back shyly.

"You know… my parents won't be home for a while… Do you wanna go upstairs with me?"

That was a question that caught me off guard. Tanya and I had never been _that_ close and I wasn't sure if that was something I wanted with her or not. So, I said, "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Of course." She said then leaned up and kissed me. So, I followed her up the stairs. What other choice did I have really?

* * *

EPOV

The rest of the week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Thursday. I was in a really good mood all week after what happened with Tanya. I ate dinner then retired to my bedroom to do my homework. I heard the front door open then close downstairs. I turned and looked at the clock. It was eleven. Alice was probably sneaking in thirty minutes late from being with Jasper. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my report I was doing.

"Edward?" I heard Alice whisper from my door. She knocked quietly.

I got up and walked to the other end of the room and opened the door. "Hey Al, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. I opened the door for her and she came in then went to sit on my bed. She looked down, as if she wasn't sure how to start. I sat down across from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing's really wrong, but I just… This is embarrassing, but I don't know who else to talk to about it."

"What is it?"

"I… Well, I really like Jasper a lot, no I take that back, I love him a lot. I know that he feels the same way, and… I want to be close to him, if you know what I mean," I felt my eyes widen.

"Uh, Alice, shouldn't you be talking to… I don't know… A girl about this?"

She shrugged. "Well… I don't know who."

"Bella?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Well, then why me?"

"Because you're my brother." She said and I sighed.

"Proceed."

"Well, I'm scared… I really want too, but I just… I'm apprehensive."

"The first time will be weird…"

"But I don't want it to be weird. I want it to be special."

"It will be if you really love Jasper."

"I do!" She responded quickly.

"Then it will be."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "Was your first time?"

"Alice!"

"What? I'm curious."

"I don't want to talk about this with my little sister!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you know I already know about it."

"What? How?"

"Bella told me."

I gaped at her. "And how the hell does Bella know about it?"

"Duh, Tanya can't keep a secret."

Oh. My. God… I could feel my cheeks starting to get warm.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, big brother," She pinched my cheek. "I think it's cute that you lost your virginity."

"Get out of my room." I said in a normal voice.

Alice smiled and got up and started heading for the door. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Bella?"

"Technically."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I know what's wrong with her, but she hasn't exactly told me yet."

"Can you please tell me?" It was driving me insane. Bella's moping around, I mean.

"She loves you Edward," Alice said matter of factly.

I stared at her. What the hell was she talking about? Bella didn't know love me. Well, yes, she did. But as friends. Our love for each other was friendship love, not romantic love. Right?

"And I think she feels kind of left out. Everyone around her is in a relationship and she's just sort of there…" Alice continued. I felt horrible. We had been leaving Bella out quite a bit, hadn't we? Oh man. I felt terrible. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Don't act surprised. I know you feel the same."

"And how exactly do _you_ know how _I_ feel?"

"Because I can see the way you look at her."

"How do I look at her?"

"You look at her protectively… Like you're going to kill someone if they hurt her. You look at her like she's, well… everything. It's the same way Jasper looks at me."

I just focused on the wall in front of me, not saying anything; trying to take everything in.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Don't wait too long to tell her, okay?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her." Then she left. She skipped down the hallway into her room and closed the door, blasting some corny love song.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like pale skin is to the Cullen's! 


	6. Unknown Truths

Title: Friends for Eternity

Summary: What if Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were born? This is a story on how they grow up as kids and into teenagers where their feelings for each other start to blossom. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews! I got WAY more than usual. Bella is still 16 and Edward is still 18. I worked pretty hard on this chapter. Enjoy! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Vampiratelvr and to all my other fabulous fans!

* * *

Chapter 6: Unknown Truths

BPOV

"Arg, I hate parties!" I said dramatically as I opened a bag of Doritos and poured them into a big bowl. Alice and I were setting up the food and moving the furniture out of the way so everyone could dance. Edward went upstairs to take a shower a few minutes ago. We had about an hour and a half until the party began and Alice already got me into my clothes and did my hair. She said she would do my make-up right before everyone got here so it would last longer. I tried to protest this earlier, but she wouldn't have.

"Bella, you are so weird. Parties are fun!" Alice said. She was messing with the stereo, putting CD's into a pile. She put one in and blasted it. She came up behind me and grabbed my hands in hers. She started moving us all over the living room. I started laughing, not wanting to bring down the fun too much. When the song was over we bowed for no one and started laughing as we hugged. I heard someone clap from behind us and I turned around, blushing.

Edward was standing in back of us with only jeans on; his was chest bare.

"Oh leave us alone and go get ready!" Alice called up at him.

I saw him roll his eyes then look at me. I couldn't stop my gaze from floating to his toned chest. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said back, dazed.

"Stop staring, bugs will fly in." I snapped my mouth shut quickly and turned scarlet. Edward started laughing harder than before as he went towards his room.

"Bella, bella, bella." Alice said.

"What?"

"You were gaping at my brother!" She whisper-yelled.

"I..I didn't know what I was doing!" I said defensively.

"I wish you two would just be together already. I mean, you both are obviously in love. Everyone can see it except for the both of you, apparently."

"I do not love Edward! Well, I do, but as a friend."

Alice shook her head and went back into the kitchen, getting out plastic cups. I followed her. "You are never going to realize it, are you? Since you guys were kids, you've always been together."

"That doesn't mean-"

"It does mean! Gosh, you guys are so blind! This is so frustrating!" Alice spun around to face me. She put her hands on my shoulders. "If Edward doesn't love you then why is he so protective over you? If he doesn't love you then why, last year, did he beat the shit out of Jacob when he hurt you? If he doesn't love you then why is he always with you and when he's not with you, he's always talking about you? And if you don't love my brother then why have you been in such a crappy mood lately?"

I shrugged, staring at her. It took me a few seconds to make words. "I… I don't know…"

* * *

EPOV 

I got ready as quickly as I could then grabbed my jacket and ran for the stairs. "I'm gonna go pick up Tanya. Does anyone wanna come with me?" I asked.

"No, we've got to finish getting ready now." Alice said.

"You guys spent two hours getting ready earlier, and you still need more time?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I was fine with just jeans and a T-shirt on. It's Alice's fault." Bella stated.

"Whatever. I'll be back soon." I called over my shoulder and I walked for the door. I got in my Volvo and started towards Tanya's house, lost in my own thoughts the whole way. I had to admit, that I expected the whole sex thing to be a bigger thing than what it actually was. I mean, yes, it was good, but… I guess I didn't really feel the connection that I thought you were suppose to feel. Oh, well, I loved Tanya so I guess I was just expecting too much out of it. And what the hell was Alice thinking? Talking to me, of all people, about how she wants to sleep with Jasper. Thinking of my little sister doing something like that really scared me. She was just too young. And Bella? She didn't lose her virginity to Jacob, did she? I made a mental note to check. If he laid a finger on any part of her body that he wasn't supposed to, I'd kick his ass.

I parked in Tanya's driveway then walked up the grassy lawn and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Tanya popped out wearing a very low and short dress. I smiled down at her then pecked her on the lips. "You looked nice."

"I thought you'd like it." She flashed a bright, white smile at me. I grinned back and kissed her again. I pulled away a few seconds later, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car. I opened her door then walked around to the other side where I got it and we started driving.

"So, what've you been up to today?" She asked me.

"This morning, Bella came over and we all set everything up."

"She sure is over at your house a lot, isn't she?" Tanya asked a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Is that a problem?" I asked back, a little forcefully.

I heard her sigh. "I guess not."

"Well, she's my best friend. It's not like there's anything going on between us."

"Whatever." I turned and looked at her, and she was looking out the window. I drove with my left hand as I reached over and held her hand with my right.

"Hey, I'm with you not her." She turned and smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

EPOV 

People were starting to arrive now and at about twenty minutes after ten, the house was packed. Music was blaring and the house was definitely louder than usual. Alice was dancing with Jasper and I was on my way to the kitchen to get Tanya and me something to drink. When I got into the kitchen, I didn't realize that some idiots brought beer. I shook my head but didn't do anything about it. In fact, I decided that beer did sound okay; I grabbed one and opened it. I got Tanya her punch then headed back out into the party.

I found Tanya standing in the corner. We were both getting tired of dancing for the moment. We stood quietly, drinking. I still hadn't seen Bella yet. Since I came back to the house after picking up Tanya, I hadn't seen her.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Alice."

"Okay, and please don't get drunk tonight." She said before leaning up and kissing me. I pulled away then headed for the center of, what now was the dance floor. I finally found Alice and Jasper dancing together.

"Al, where's Bella? I haven't seen her."

"Uh…"Alice thought for a few seconds. "I don't know. I saw her head upstairs a while ago, but I thought she came back down. Maybe she's dancing with someone." I rolled my eyes at her last suggestion.

"Yeah, Bella dancing with someone." I said sarcastically then made my way back towards Tanya when I found Bella. She really was dancing. She was dancing like she enjoyed it too… Every time I tried to get her to dance with me at our school dances, she always refused. She must really like this guy. I stood there fuming for a few seconds before I walked over and pulled Bella to the side. She looked at me angrily, but I didn't care. As long as she was away from that _guy_, I was fine.

"Edward, what the hell is your problem?" She yelled over the music.

"You dancing with that guy is my problem!" I yelled back.

"Are you drunk? You reek of alcohol." She wrinkled her nose then grabbed the beer bottle away from me. It was still half full.

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you drinking this anyway? What's wrong with you?" She stalked off towards the kitchen where she poured the rest of the beer down the drain.

"Bella…" I started, but she cut me off.

"No! I don't even want to look at you right now! Don't follow me and don't break me up with someone I'm dancing with." She said then went back into the party.

* * *

BPOV 

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice squeal from behind me. "What's wrong? You're fuming."

"You brother just pulled me away from this guy I was dancing with and then I find out that he was drinking beer." I said, very aggravated.

"Well, what'd you expect? For him to drink Tang?"

"No, but I don't like Edward drinking. He's only eighteen!"

"Bella."

"What?"

"Follow me." Alice grabbed my writ and pulled me toward Edward. I pulled my wrist away and crossed my arms across my chest angrily.

"Edward, come 'er." Alice said forcefully. Edward obliged and followed beside Alice.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked.

"You'll see." Alice said. She dragged us up the stairs and shoved us both into a big coat closet. She slammed the door in our faces. I quickly tried to open the door, but the handle was stuck.

"Shit." I murmured as I kept trying to open the door. A few seconds later, a dim light turned on. I turned around and saw that Edward had pulled a long string that was hanging over us.

"Let me try." He said. I moved out of the way as he jiggled the doorknob, but we got nowhere. "Damn."

I sighed then sat down against the wall. Now I really hated parties. Edward sat down on the floor on the opposite side. Our knees were touching due to the tight space. I readjusted so I wasn't touching him in anyway. I heard him take a deep breath before he scooted closer to me. I glared at him and he stopped in his tracks, not scooting any closer.

"Bell, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from that guy you were dancing with and for drinking. I'm sorry, but I swear I'm not drunk." He said. I turned and studied his face. He looked remorseful and so I smiled weakly.

"It's okay."

He smiled my favorite smile and my heart did this flipping thing in my chest. He put his arm around me and we hugged the best we could in the tiny space we had. He pulled away from me and then looked at my face skeptically.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

He rubbed his hand against my face. "What is all this crap on your face?"

I smiled. "Don't blame me. Alice did it."

"Well, I like you better without it on." He said and I blushed, looking down.

Before I knew what was going on, Edward lifted my head up and pushed me against the wall behind us. I searched his eyes for an explanation, but before I could ask what he was doing, his lips crashed softly into mine. This was something that scared, but thrilled, me at the same time. Our lips moved together perfectly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he had one around my waist as the other cupped my face. As much as I was enjoying this, I knew I couldn't be doing it. I pulled away, my lips and every part of my body that he touched still tingling, as he looked at me questioningly. I reached behind me and undid his grip from around my waist. I sniffled and felt tears coming to my eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

I got up quickly and started banging on the door. "Please open the door! Alice! Someone... Please." I said the last word weakly and wiped my eyes.

"Bella… I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't." I said quickly and started banging again. Edward gently put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Please, just… Not now. I've got to get out of here." He nodded then tried the doorknob again. It finally let loose and I fled for the stairs. I got down them (without falling. Thank god!) and then pushed my way through the crowd. I heard at least four different people calling my name, but I ignored them all. I started walking for my house, but I didn't want to face Charlie. I couldn't go back to the party either, so I stopped by the big tree that separated mine and Edward's houses. I climbed up the latter and ducked into the tree house. I hadn't been up here in years, but it felt somewhat comforting. I lay down on the wooden floor and stared out the window, thinking.

* * *

BPOV 

My eyes suddenly fluttered open and I jumped once I realized where I was. I sat up quickly and jumped again when I saw Edward sleeping beside me. I chuckled when I saw he didn't even fit up here anymore; his feet were hanging out of the doorway. I lay back down as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake him. I watched him sleep. He was very peaceful. His messy long hair had follow over his left eye so I reached up and gently pushed it away.

Man, our kiss last night had been amazing. Wait, I can't think that… Okay, I'm thinking it. I can't help it though! It was just… perfect. I loved feeling his lips move with mine. Our bodies molded together in this weird way and my heart beat had quickened. It was everything a kiss was supposed to be… and more…

But he has a girlfriend… And he's _just_ my best friend…

He startled me when I saw his eyes open. He sat up after a few seconds and rubbed his eyes. He turned to me and smiled.

"Morning." I said quietly. I wasn't sure what to say and I was quite uncomfortable with the way I reacted last night.

"Good morning," He said then reached over and pulled a leaf out of my hair. I blushed, and kept my eyes down. "About last night… I'm really sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me, but I just suddenly got this urge to lean over and kiss you… It was stupid and-"

"It wasn't stupid," I cut him off. I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Really?" He smiled, amused. I nodded. "Well, anyway, it was uncalled for and it wasn't right. I felt really guilty afterwards. First because it made you upset, and second, because… Well, because I have, or had, a girlfriend." He looked down.

"No, did Tanya break up with you when she found out what happened? Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I talk to her if you want me too and we can-"

"I'm fine. I don't want to get back with her. I mean, I was a little upset, but… But then I remembered what kissing you felt like." I blushed again.

"So, it was just as wonderful from my perspective as it was from yours, huh?"

I blushed deeper then replied. "No, it was better."

He grinned and then he crawled towards me, the best he could and hovered over me. I could faintly smell his cologne that he'd worn last night and the somewhat dirty smell of sleeping in an old tree house. I lifted my hand up and traced the outside of his cheek. He ran his fingers through my hair then pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment and recording it to my memory. After a few seconds, Edward lifted his head from mine and very gently leaned down and kissed me. I had to remember to thank Alice later.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like party hating is to Bella (although, she might like parties in my story now, hehe.) 


	7. Author Note

**A/N:** Okay guys this story is over! Don't freak out yet though! There will be a sequel! Sorry to just spring this on you, but I realized that this story isn't right anymore. They aren't just friends for eternity anymore. They're lovers for eternity. The sequel will be posted soon and it's called **Lovers** **for Eternity**. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for supporting me with this story!


End file.
